Passing on Knowledge
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: When Shinji and Asuka reveal that they are virgins, Kaji makes a suggestion that'll change their lives forever. ONE-SHOT


**THIS IS A REQUEST FROM Dragonshadow97! PLEASE ENJOY! ALSO IT SUCKS THAT KAJI ISN'T USED MORE!**

It was a lovely afternoon at Misato's apartment when she decided to cook gyoza for Shinji and Asuka to go along with the meal of miso, yakitori chicken, and ramen.

"Would you hurry, Misato? The delectable smell of your cooking is keeping our stomachs growling." said Shinji. Misato smiled.

"Just like a guy, Shinji. Always thinking about food!" said Asuka jokingly.

"In a minute. It's just about ready." said Misato. The two EVA pilots were still living with Misato but now they were 18 and about to graduate high school. Shinji was accepted to the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign in America where he will study mechanical engineering and further his study on EVAs. Also UIUC has a whole fleet of EVAs, something which Shinji's father is eagerly excited about. Even though he and Shinji reconciled, there was still a kind of distance between them but Shinji is glad that they at least have a tolerable father-son relationship. Of course with Asuka already graduating she'll stay with Misato for the time being to continue her research. She would so like to be a scientist so she could prove herself better than everyone else. Having little to no loving figures in her life, she often keeps her feelings bottled up but with her now-loving relationship with her boyfriend Shinji she can proudly say that she's human plain and simple. "Okay guys here comes to the food." said Misato as she laid the plate of gyoza on the table. Pen Pen was eating out of his bowl.

" _Itadakimasu_ " said the trio as they dug in.

"So Shinji you excited about studying in America?" asked Misato.

"Well I know it'll be quite a change from Japan but UIUC is one of the best public schools in the world and plus they've given me a full ride. I think I'll be fine." He told her.

"I know you're going to do great, honey." said Asuka as she kissed him. "But remember if you cheat on me I will come to Illinois myself and cut off your penis and then stuff it in your ear!" Misato smiled.

"Yes I know sweetheart." he said. They had a joking but loving relationship, not unlike Misato's on and off again lover, Ryoji Kaji. Speak of the devil...

A knock came on her door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's the most handsome man in the world." said a familiar voice. She groaned a little but it was true, Kaji was one handsome guy. She reluctantly opened the door.

"Why hello my beautiful angel." Kaji said as he leaned in to kiss her. She grudingly accepted it.

"What are you doing here, Kaji?" she asked.

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I popped in on my favorite people. Plus your cooking is to totally die for!" he told her.

"Hello, Kaji! You know you're always welcomed here!" said Asuka. She was dating Shinji but still appeared friendly to her former love interest.

"Good to see you too, Asuka. So Misato what do you say can I come in?" he asked. Turning around and having signs of approval from both Shinji and Asuka she gave up her cold facade.

"Sure. Just don't eat us out of house and home!" she said. He smiled and walked in. She only now noticed it but Shinji was now as tall as Kaji, with them both being 5'10. Of course Asuka was now her height of 5'5. She closed the door and sat back down.

"What? No plate?" he asked.

"Fix your own!" said Misato. He smiled at her ferocity and did as he was told.

"Shinji, I hear you'll be going to the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign. Great school. I'm a Big Ten man myself. I went to Michigan." said Kaji.

"Nice. Well American universities are some of the best in the world." said Shinji.

"So Asuka will you miss your beau? I swear Misato couldn't stop crying when I left for America." said Kaji laughing. Misato punched him in the arm.

"It'll be a big transition but I think I'll be fine." she told him.

"So have you two done it before?" Kaji asked. Shinji and Asuka nearly spit out their food. Misato was about to smack Kaji upside the head when she saw a sign from Asuka not to do it.

"Well it's something me and Shinji have thought about but never been able to do so. With all the Angels these past few years." said Asuka. She sipped her tea. Kaji smiled.

"Well, since Shinji is about to depart and who knows how long he'll resists the wiles of American girls, I think you two should have sex now." he said bluntly. Shinji, Asuka, and Misato all fell over in shock.

"What?!" asked both Shinji and Asuka.

"You heard me. You two should do it now. You're very young and I would hate to watch you two turn out like me and Misato." he said.

"What do you mean like you and me?" asked Misato.

"Well, you only call me when you need something. Otherwise you act like a raging bitch towards me." he said. She gave him a glare but nodded her head in agreement. "By the way, have you two ever had sex before? With anyone?" They both shook their heads. "I see. Well it looks like it's up to me and Misato to teach you now adults all the pleasures of lovemaking. And trust me it will be amazing!" Misato almost busted a gasket.

"Excuse me?" she asked him.

"Come on, babe. Shinji and Asuka are grown now and if they don't know how to behave like grown ups, how are they ever going to function? When we were there age, we made love almost every night. Didn't we?" he asked. Misato clenched her teeth but in her heart and mind she knew he had her.

"Misato, you and him?" asked Shinji. Defeated she reluctantly said:

"Yes. We had quite the adventure during college." Kaji and Asuka smiled.

"Well I'm so proud of you." said Asuka. "You know, Kaji. I'd love to take you on your offer. What do you say, baby?" Shinji looked dumbstruck. This would be his first and possibly last chance to make love to his girlfriend before departing for America. He remembered once masturbating to Asuka in her comatose state but he would never tell her about it. That was basically his only attempt at sex with the girl he loves. Yes love. He loves Asuka more than anyone else and nothing would make him happier than doing what couples do when love and lust combine. Also he trusted Kaji more than any other male so if he says it will be amazing then it'll probably be amazing.

"Yes, I'd be happy too. But what about you, Misato?" he asked the purple haired woman. Misato was at a crossroads as well. She was going to have sex with the same kids she practically raised but even she was getting turned on by the prospect of it. Shinji has grown to be a very handsome young man (not as handsome as Kaji of course) while Asuka is now a beautiful smart young woman whose bust size is nearly the same as Misato's. She was attracted to both but knowing they are still her charges she can't act on those feelings. But tonight the universe was practically giving her the okay to do so. And if Shinji and Asuka were going to be shaving rabbits then she is going to guide them in all the right ways.

"Yeah I'm in." she said.

"Perfect! Let's go to Misato's room after this meal!" said Kaji.

"But what about Pen Pen?" Misato asked. Her question was answered with him sleeping. After they were done eating, the four headed to Misato's room to begin their lesson. "Okay first things first. Shinji, Asuka, Kiss." They did as told and starting to smack each other. Shinji wrapped his arms around Asuka's seemingly delicate frame. The two soon fell on the bed. Their tongues intertwined, a symphony of moans could be heard. In no time at all, Kaji was getting hard while Misato's pants were being soiled. "Ok you two, next thing is to remove your clothing. That's called third base in America."

"Wait. Wait. You mean like actually be-" Asuka cut him off by kissing him again. She removed her shirt and cutoffs then her bra and panties, revealing her 33DD bust size and dripping wet pussy.

"I must say, Asuka. You sure look like a woman. So beautiful and serene." Kaji said.

"Thanks! That means so much coming from you!" she said. "Now you too, baby." Shinji pulled off his shirt, revealing his toned torso with a developing six pack.

"I know it's not much but-"

"Oh stop it Shinji. I think you're fit enough. Besides it's what's down there that counts." said Misato.

"That is true." Kaji said, giving her a kiss. "Mmm I kiss you and you didn't pull back. I must be warming up again."

"Well it is a special night but you still got a long way to go, pal." said Misato. Meanwhile Asuka unbuttoned and removed his pants and underwear and his hard member sprang free. By Misato and Kaji's estimates he was 11 inches long and 2 inches thick: Much bigger than most males in Japan.

"Wow Shinji you sure to have one huge sausage!" exclaimed Kaji.

"Thanks. I think." he said. "Ok what next?"

"Ok now Shinji you give Asuka pleasure by sucking on her breasts and pussy. I think Misato should show you how." Kaji said. Misato gave him a dark glare but he shrugged it off. She pouted but remembered that she did agree to it so she took off her shirt and bra and then her pants and underwear, making her nude as Asuka.

"Shinji, now suck on Asuka's titties. You know how to do that right? I know you watched plenty of those hentai videos!" she said. His face turned red. He answered by gobbling at his girlfriend's breasts. Asuka moaned at her melons being fondled for the first time. "Yes Asuka. You'll feel like this when a man sucks on you." Misato looked at her face and was taken by her beauty. She was heteroflexible, preferring males but occasionally settling for women. And Asuka was one of them. Grabbing her red orange hair, she planted her lips upon hers. Shinji kissed her torso and went to her pussy. His tongue lopped on her delicate folds while Misato fondled her breasts. This was turning on Kaji like their was no tomorrow. He removed his suit, revealing his muscular torso. It was much more buff than Shinji's. Thick pecs, chiseled abs, and large biceps made him appear no different that a fitness star. He then removed his pants and underwear, revealing his massive cock. 14 inches long and 4 inches thick, it was a long, hard, thick beast. Women and the occasional male often say its the largest they've ever seen. He sat on the only chair in the room and masturbated to Shinji, Asuka, and Misato. Shinji grabbed Asuka's legs while Misato sucked her breasts. The red haired girl moaned at being pleasured by the two people she care for the most.

"OOoo SHINJI! YOU'RE SO GOOD!" she said. A few more licks and she came in his mouth.

"This stuff...Is this what female cum tastes like?" Shinji asked.

"Yes Shinji. It's very delicious! It'll be even more if you swallow." said Kaji. Shinji took a moment to observe the physical perfection that is his mentor. A body that he could only dream of not to mention his cock.

"HOLY MOLY! KAJI, IS THAT YOUR COCK?" he exclaimed. He smiled.

"Yes Shinji. I cannot tell you how many women often react that way. Misato almost trembled in fear when we first did it." he said. Shinji looked at her.

"Well you do have one of those one in a thousand cocks!" Misato said in a sign of sympathy.

"MY GOD! IT IS HUGE! I THINK I'M GOING TO HAVE FUN!" said Asuka. Kaji scooted over to the bed.

"Ok Shinji please Misato while Asuka pleases me." said Kaji. Shinji did as told and kissed Misato. She pulled him in closer and grabbed his throbbing member. She then went to take it in one gulp, causing Shinji to moan. Years of blowing Kaji meant that Shinji's smaller penis was no problem.

"Yes Shinji. When a woman goes down on you, lots of sensations will be available to you." said Kaji. Meanwhile, Asuka kissed him and rubbed her hands across his muscular chest and abs and chiseled back. He wrapped his large arms around her. She then grabbed his huge cock. Her hands not even circumfurcing its girth.

"Your dick is so big!" she whispered in his ear.

"If I had a yen for every woman that told me that..." he chuckled softly. "How about you suck it?" Asuka did as she was asked. Opening her mouth as wide as she could, she started her trek on the enormous shaft. Going past the bulbous head she reached the halfway mark when her jaw told her no more. Kaji wasn't surprised. Most could only get halfway and this was her first time sucking on a man. Unlike Shinji, the extremely experienced Kaji only made a little noise. She grabbed his kumquat sized balls to get more reaction but only a little more tee hees. Shinji, on the other hand, was close to cumming. He pushed Misato's head deeper on his cock for which she gladly received. Ropes of semen erupted from the pilot which Misato ate it all. While most men need to masturbate in order to get hard again, Shinji's cock stayed rigid. Misato was surprised as she saw only Kaji's have stayed like that after cumming and he does it for a very long time.

"I must say, Shinji, you weren't half bad." she told him.

"Thanks." he said. Kaji pushed Asuka's head further until she pulled herself off of him. She took a minute to catch her breath.

"Sorry about that." he said.

"No no it's fine. It's just that.."

"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it." said Misato.

"That you will. Now it's time for me to please you, Asuka." Kaji said. He picked her up and started sucking on her boobs. She moaned out for his tongue was for lack of a better word, magical. And his fingers were extraordinary as well, fingering her pussy the right way. Planting kisses on her torso he licked her vagina and she screamed. Misato smiled for she did the same thing when Kaji first licked hers. She came over to Asuka and gave her a kiss. Kissing another woman was such an exhilarating experience for her and she was going to savor every minute of it. Shinji, not wanted to be left out, came over and fondled her left boob. Kaji used his hands and rubbed Shinji's bubble butt.

"Wait. Kaji! I thought you were-"

"Shinji, I've had a couple of men. Remember gender has nothing to do with love." he told him.

"Since that's the case, Kaji, let's teach them how to really explore their bodies." Misato said.

"Great idea!" Kaji said. He took Shinji and soon locked lips with him. The only time Shinji has kissed another boy was Kaworu 4 years ago but he was only a child back then. As an adult, he's feeling something a lot more with Kaji: pure hot sex. And his young mind still needs to separate love and lust. Like Asuka he worshiped Kaji's Greek god like torso. He felt jealous as his body was a lump of clay compared to Kaji's. He soon stroked his large cock and Kaji did the same thing. Meanwhile Asuka and Misato made out and fingered each other. Their large breasts bumping, it was better than any so called lesbian porn video.

"Asuka, I'm going to eat your pussy and you eat mine. OK?" she whispered.

"Sure yeah." she said. This was Asuka's first time licking a hole but sneaking some of Shinji's hentai she knew what do to for the most part. Grabbing her long cury legs, Asuka starting eating at Misato. Soon Misato did the same thing and both women were in a symphony of pleasurable moans.

"Hey Shinji, let's not let the women beat us." said Kaji. With that, he pushed Shinji on the bed and started sucking on his cock. Shinji moaned even louder at Kaji because probably his tongue was so much better. Then Kaji's long thick member hanged in front of his face. Taking the initiative, Shinji opened his mouth as wide as he could. By some miracle, he was able to get far more than Asuka in his mouth. Wanting to create a little fun of his own, he fingered Kaji's asshole which caused the triple agent to moan. Seeing his game, Kaji fingered Shinji as rough as he could. Both men tried to outdo each other. Back to the females, both Asuka and Misato were ready to cum. This was Asuka's first time tasting another female's fluids.

"MMMmm yummy!" she said.

"Yeah. Well my body is always prepared!" Misato told her. "Now fondle my tits." Asuka did as she was told. Misato moaned loudly. Who know that this redhead was so good with her tongue? Asuka then kissed the rest of her body and her feet. Meanwhile, Shinji and Kaji were close to cumming. Both men continued to suck each other rapidly until both unleashed a streams of white fluid down each other throats. Kaji's ejaculation wasn't streams however. They were full oceans that nearly choked Shinji by going so fast.

"Man, Kaji. You cum fucking buckets!" exclaimed Shinji.

"I like to think I have what's called the golden river." he said. "But are you ready for the final part of the training?"

"What's that?" asked Shinji.

"You know: We fuck Asuka and Misato. And then I'm going to fuck you and your going to fuck me." he told him.

"Whoa! You bottom?" he asked.

"Just for you and as part of your 'education'" he said. "If you do it with a male, you'll probably going to top him so you need some experience."

"Ok." said Shinji.

"Good boy. But first let's enjoy the show." he told him. He pointed Shinji to the sight of Misato and Asuka scissoring. It was so erotic it made both their cocks even harder. Misato gestured them to come here. Grabbing Shinji's cock, she stroked it and whispered in his ear.

"Are you ready to fuck this hot little slut? And then me?" she asked.

"YES!" he shouted quietly. She kissed his cock.

"Good." she whispered. "Asuka come here. Shinji is about to fuck you. Have you ever had anything in you before?" she asked.

"Well, I did experiment with a dildo but Shinji is way bigger than that. I don't know if-" Misato put a finger to her lips.

"Sweetheart, I've seen your resilience before. Surely you can handle something like this. And besides me and Kaji will be here to guide you." she said. Hearing that, Asuka calmed down and gave Shinji the get go.

"Ok Shin, put it in me!" she said. Positing his cock at her entrance, he pushed in. Asuka whimpered a little. A few more inches, she began to scream for a real life cock from a human male was much better than any toy. Misato kissed her to lessen her pain. Shinji himself was about to give but Kaji put his hands on his shoulders.

"Buddy, this is only the tip of the iceberg. You feel some sting entering your first woman but it'll soon turn into unbelievable pleasure." he whispered in his ear. Shinji took his advice. He gave Asuka time to adjust to having something his size in her. Once adjusted, he began moving slow. A flurry of moans escaped her mouth. Misato was impressed. For their first time, they were doing really well. And of course the sight of two young people losing their virginity was so erotic for both her and Kaji. She masturbated to the sounds of their sweet sex. Shinji grabbed her legs and thrusted faster. The red head girl moaned louder, giving Misato and idea. She sat on her face and told her to lick it. She then kissed Shinji and held him. Kaji masturbated to this. It was one of his favorite sex positions. Misato rubbed Shinji's chest while Asuka grabbed her legs. Around 20 minutes or so, Misato thought it was time for a change of pace."Ok Shinji let's see you take Asuka doggy style. You know what that is right?" she asked.

"Of course." he told her.

"Good. OK Asuka get up." Asuka did as told. She turned around.

"Shinji, pound me like the little slut that I am!" she exclaimed. He didn't need to be told twice. He soon pounded into her with more ferocity than before. Holding her shoulders, he told her:

"WHO'S A DIRTY BITCH?" he asked.

"I AM! I AM DIRTY BITCH!" she screamed.

"THAT'S RIGHT! AND I'M GONNA FUCK YOU TILL YOU CAN'T WALK FOR DAYS!" he shouted. He smacked her ass. Kaji, not wanting to be idle anymore, decided to join in on the fun.

"Well they don't need our help anymore." he told Misato.

"Like they ever needed in the first place." she told him. She grabbed him for a slovenly kiss. He held her in his muscular arms. She then grabbed his huge cock, stroking it. One thing she liked about Kaji was his stamina. He could stay hard for literally hours on end. Misato went down to him and gobbled his cock up. He moaned, for she was the only woman who could deepthroat him like this. Fondling his large balls, she went up and down like a black hole. She also felt his taut ass. Kaji picked her up and instantly thrusted into her in the same doggy style position. Misato screamed for its been too long since she's had Kaji's cock in her. She held Asuka's screaming face and kissed her again. The two women's tongues danced their intricate dance. Balls smacking and skin slapping echoed throughout the apartment. Shinji and Kaji were far from regaining their composure and moaned ferociously while pounding into their respective girlfriends. A flurry of ass smacks was added into the mix as well. In 20 minutes, Kaji spoke up.

"Ok Shin, let's switch." he said. He got off of Asuka and Kaji did the same with Misato.

"So Shinji are you ready to take a real woman?" she asked.

"More than anything." he said. He grabbed her and soon shot his member inside of her. He was smaller than Kaji but he used it to such finesse despite this being his first time. Misato instantly began moaning again.

"Kaji, I want you to fuck me good and hard!" said Asuka. He gave her a kiss.

"Baby, I'm going to take you like no other woman before you." he said. He picked her up and stabbed her with his massive schlong. She screamed for it was so much more intense than Shinji. Not to mention thicker and longer. She wrapped her legs around his ass as he went in her with a ferocity not seen anywhere else. Meanwhile, Shinji continued thrusting into Misato. He lifted her to replicate a move he seen in a porn video. He crashed her lips upon hers again. 'Yep, he's definitely a pro in bed now' thought Kaji. He grabbed Asuka's legs and went faster. The bed creaked so much there was a strong possibility that it'd break but of course the foursome could care less right now. He kissed Asuka again and lifted her body so she was in his lap.

"You know, Asuka. This is my favorite position." he said.

"Oh...really?!" she asked in a daze.

"Yes. It's much more intimate. I really love being the guy who pleases his women all the way." he said. He kissed her again. Shinji put Misato on the bed and took her doggy style. It became his favorite position. He was hitting all the right spots, something only Kaji has done so successfully. It was definitely a good idea for her and Kaji to teach them about sex. Shinji and Asuka have become masters in only 2 hours! Shinji took his cock out and thrusted into her anal spot. She yelped for it hasn't been used in years.

"Oh Shinji! Take me! Take me like a little slut!" she yelled. He pounded into her as fast as he could. Asuka, on the other hand, pushed Kaji down and began bouncing up and down of her own accord. Kaji likes it when a woman takes charge once in a while. Seeing as to how much pleasure anal sex was bringing Misato, she grabbed Kaji's cock and sat her ass on it. She screamed at the top of her lungs due to her inexperience with anal and his size. Kaji kissed her to soothe her pain. He also took her in the missionary position again. After 40 minutes of anal and vaginal sex, Kaji believed it was time he and Shinji had some guy time.

"All right ladies, this has been nothing short of amazing but I want to show Shinji how to properly please a man." he said. Misato and Asuka smiled for it was every woman's dream to see 2 men getting it on. They got off of the boys.

"Come on Asuka, you don't want to miss this. Plus I think your holes need soothing." she told Asuka as she held her hand. Kaji grabbed Shinji's face and kissed him again. The two males stroked each others cocks, making them possibly even harder than before.

"Whaddya say, sport? Wanna give these two big boners a workout." he whispered in her ear.

"You know I do!" he whispered back. Giving him another kiss, Kaji positioned himself near Shinji's hole and thrusted into him. Shinji yelped at being penetrated for the first time but after 3 hours of sex, he became a big man and thought of delightful things. After a few seconds of adjusted, Kaji moved within him, first slowly then hard as hell. Shinji crossed his legs around him and held his chiseled back for leverage. Asuka and Misato masturbated to the man-on-man show.

"Misato, I've seen this in yaoi but seeing in real life is a whole different experience." she said.

"I know. I've been in a threesome before where the two guys were so into each other it was like I wasn't even there." she responded as she fidgeted with Asuka's pussy. "But let's take care of each other while they have their fun."

"You read my mind!" she said. Meanwhile Kaji turned Shinji over and proceed to fuck him in his favorite position.

"Oh Kaji! Harder!" he yelled.

"You got it, Shin!" he said as he thrusted as hard and fast as he could. Possibly with him being another male, Kaji acted a bit more rough with Shinji, mercilessly stroking his dick and biting his ear. Shinji came in his hand. Kaji licked it all up.

"Mmm you've got such tasty cum." he said. "But I hope you have one more in you. I want to shower all of us in a wave of the white stuff."

"Is that possible?" Shinji asked.

"Oh yes my boy very possible. Now let's see what you've got against me." he said as he stretched his hole out for him. Taking his still hard cock, he thrusted into Kaji. The older male moaned from being on the receiving end for the first time. After doing thousands of women and a few men, it was such a change, similar to _Aladdin's A Whole New World_. But he was a triple agent so he should handle something like penetration. He gave Shinji the signal to start banging him. Misato must say, seeing Kaji getting fucked instead of him fucking others was a sort of a catch 22. It was sweet revenge for his playful flirting of other females but she really did having feelings for him. She was going to make this moment last forever.

"I never though-"

"I never thought either but it's such a nice sight. Come on let's get your boobs moist again." Misato told Asuka. Shinji grabbed his muscular legs and pounded into him faster. Hearing Kaji moan was music to everyone's ears.

"Is that all you got? IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" he screamed at Shinji. The younger male took it as a challenge and begin pounding into him as hard and rough as a human possibly could. Kaji then moaned as his words were suddenly thrown back at him. Shinji kissed him and whispered:"No this is not all I've got." More thrusting and slapping into the other male. Kaji then had another idea.

"Hey Shin you wanna try DPing on the girls?" he asked him.

"HELL YES!" he said with gutso. Kaji gestured the girls to come here.

"Asuka, do you wanna try DPing?" he asked.

"DPing?"

"Double penetration. Meaning you get fucked in the ass and pussy." Misato explained.

"Oh well then fuck yeah!" she said.

"Good but you probably should let me show you how." she said. Shinji stopped fucking Kaji and gave Misato another kissed as he positioned himself in her pussy. Kaji went for her ass. It was years since she was talking by two males. She moaned harder than before. Asuka, not wanting to be left out, kissed Shinji's back. Kaji probed his ass with his fingers. After 15 minutes or so, it was Asuka's turn. The red headed girl wasted no time. She grabbed both of their cocks and stuffed both her holes. She moaned at being taken like this.

"FUCK!" she said. "THIS IS SO AMAZING!" Both men held her and thrusted roughly. Misato kissed Shinji's back and massaged his ass. Asuka kissed Kaji and Shinji kissed he neck. After 20 minutes, Misato had came up with another idea:

"Hey how's about we use the last of our stamina into an all out orgy?" she asked.

"YES!" all three said. Misato grabbed Shinji in for another kiss and stroked his cock while Kaji kept on fucking Asuka. 2 hours had passed and the foursome had tried everything you could imagine: fucking, sucking, smacking, slapping, DPing, piledrivers, T-squares, threeways, gay and lesbian sex, and even some toys! Yet the pressure in Shinji and Kaji's balls told them they could not last any longer.

"UGH! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Shinji exclaimed while fucking Asuka. Kaji was banging Misato in the cowgirl position.

"ME TOO, MAN!" Kaji said.

"CUM INSIDE ME, SHIN! I WANNA FEEL YOUR SWEET NECTAR!" screamed Asuka. Shinji held her and thrusted like a tornado to use up all his energy. He came inside her, his white liquid instantly filling her up. Kaji let go of Misato and stroked himself until he unleashed his cum as well. When Kaji came, it wasn't a few spurts, it was a whole river. In no time at all he covered Misato in his seed.

"Shinji I want to taste it!" said Asuka. Shinji took his still erupting cock out for her to swallow. She also beckoned Kaji to come over and he came upon her as well.

"Shin, you wanna taste my cum?" he asked.

"Oh yes! Most definitely!" he said. Shinji got on the floor, grabbed the large tube of flesh and ate the white liquid erupting like a fire hose. A few more seconds and Shinji and Kaji's reserves were completely empty. All four of them were sweating, panting, and exhausted. They collapsed on the well used bed.

"THAT...WAS...THE...MOST...AMAZING...EXPERIENCE...IN...MY...LIFE!" Shinji said panting.

"YEAH...ME...TOO!" said Asuka.

"Glad...you..like it" said Misato. "I think we did a real good thing, huh Kaji?"

"Yep...we sure did." said Kaji. Kaji and Misato's breath returned while Shinji and Asuka's returned a few second later.

"So what will happen now? Is this a one time thing?" asked Asuka.

"Well if you two want it to be. I suppose we could make this a weekly thing were me and Misato teach you all about sex." Kaji said. "But of course if it's okay with Shinji and Misato."

"I say bring it on. I need some excitement after dealing with NERV every week! I swear sometimes Ritsuko needs to take a chill pill." Misato said.

"Oh she does. Especially when she's in the sheets with me." Kaji chuckled. Misato glared at him. "Which was a long time ago." he corrected. Her smile came back.

"I'm definitely in! I would certainly love more sex!" said Shinji. Asuka kissed him.

"So we're all in agreement! We'll make this a weekly thing!" said Asuka.

"Yeah but I'm exhausted beyond belief. Mind if he hit the hay?" asked Shinji. Fortunately for him and Asuka, it was a Saturday night.

"Sure!" they all told him. Shinji cuddled with Asuka and Kaji cuddled with Misato. Kaji pulled the covers on them. "Hey Asuka?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I love you." he told her. She kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too, baby. Now get some sleep." she said. He didn't need to be told twice. It was a good end to a very good night.

 **THE END**


End file.
